He Walks Alone
by journey maker
Summary: The day the changed Bakura's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

_My name is Bakura and I walk alone, not by choice but rather because of my reputation for being what people call a "Bad Man" and I guess sometimes I have been, but normally all I want is to be left alone. Today my life would be turned upside down and I would fall in love with a very unlikely person. Here is my story………………………._

Chapter One

One afternoon while Bakura was walking through the Park, he happened to come across a young lady, and she was having trouble getting off the ground.

He didn't know then, but she had been running and she fell and twisted her ankle really badly.

He walked over to see if he could help, Bakura thought that when she noticed who he was she would start screaming and he'd have to run off, but she didn't scream, instead she asked for his help.

Serenity knew who he was and she didn't care she needed help getting off the ground and she asked him to help her.

"Please will you help me get off the ground" she asked Bakura?

He reached down to help her up, when her foot gave way and she nearly fell again.

Bakura picked her up and carried her over to the table and sat her down. "Let me see your foot" he said. He carefully took off her shoe and sock and found out that her foot had already had started to swell and it was turning purple. "Can you call someone to come and get you," he asked her?

"I can try she said. She called two places and she had tears in her eyes. No one is home and I forgot my key and can't get into my own home" she said.

"Alright he said, I guess if you want I can take you to my home and we can get some ice on that foot."

"Thanks I would like that" she said. "My name is Serenity Wheeler" she said.

"I'm Bakura" he said and then he picked her up and proceeded to carry her to his home.

When we got to my home, I sat her down on the couch and went to get some ice.

"Put your foot on the table Bakura said and he carefully placed the bag of ice on her ankle. She flinched and he said that he was sorry. Would you like something to drink" he asked her? "Some water would be nice" she said.

When he went to get the water he wondered if she really knew who he was? He gave her the bottle of water and sat down. She asked "if I had something for the pain and he went and got her some aspirins."

She took them and closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the back of the couch.

"Serenity I said. Do you know who I am?" Bakura asked her. She opened her eyes and said "that she did."

"Aren't you afraid to be alone with me?" Bakura asked. "Should I be afraid" she asked?

He smiled at her and said "no, you have no reason to be afraid of me."

"I've heard all kinds of stories, but I only listen with my own heart she said. Besides, Yami has said that you're an "okay kind of guy" so he's one of the ones I listen to."

Just then her phone went off and she answered it. "Hi, she said, I twisted my ankle and Bakura is taking care of me. She laughed and said, yes I said Bakura. I'm just fine she said. When you can, can you come by and take me home? Okay, call me when you're ready, bye.

She laughed out loud. That was Joey and he wanted to know if you were, how'd he say it, "taking advantage of me" and that made her laugh all the more."

He smiled at her and he loved to hear her laugh. "Listen, I want to thank you for doing this for me" she said.

Just then my brother Ryou came home from school. "Hi he said when he saw Serenity. What happened to you?"

"I wasn't watching where I was running and I hit a hole and fell down, twisting my ankle and I fell she said. Bakura happened to come along and helped me" she said.

Ryou is going to College to become a Doctor and he looked at her ankle and said that I did everything right as far as the ice and elevating her ankle was concerned.

"My brother the Doctor" I said and I got a pillow thrown at me. Serenity laughed till she had tears running down her face.

"You both are just like me and Joey she said. You must be very proud of Ryou" she said to me.

"Yes, I am" I said.

Ryou blushed and said "to stop it. Hey, you guys want some Pizza Ryou asked? He called and had three Pizzas' delivered and they were really good."

Serenity looked kind of funny and "I asked her what was wrong?" "I have to go to the bathroom" she said.

I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and waited outside. "Bakura I heard her say, I need some help in here."

I went in and she couldn't undo her shorts. I could tell that she was embarrassed and I undid them for her and pulled them down.

"Let me know when you are through" I said.

She said "that she was through and I went in and pulled them up and buttoned them back up and carried her back into the living room.

As I sat her back down on the couch, she kissed me on the cheek and said thank you to me."

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As we were eating our Pizza her phone rang again. "Hello, she said. Alright I'll be here and she hung up the phone.

"That was Joey, and boy, is he mad she said. The new tires he had put on his car, well one blew and he has to change it then he'll be here."

Ryou came out of his room and asked "if she wanted to watch a Movie."

Sure she said, "what do you have?" Ryou told her and she said "that she wanted to see, "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" that she hadn't seen it but heard that it was real scary."

I laughed out loud and she gave me the strangest look as if to say what is your problem?

"We have to have the lights off Ryou said or it isn't very scary. He turned on the Movie and turned off the lights."

Serenity asked "me to sit next to her in case she got scared and I went over and sat beside her.

It started getting to the good parts, when she grabbed my arm and hid her face. She screamed when the girls screamed. I kind of liked the idea of her holding onto me. Just as it started getting to the really gory parts, someone knocked on the door and she really let out an ear piercing scream."

Ryou went to answer the door and there stood Joey.

He saw what we were watching and he started to laugh at his sister. "Didn't I tell you not to watch this Movie he said to her? You're going to have nightmares and I'll get blamed for letting you see it."

"Shut up and sit down she said, I want to see how this ends."

Ryou offered him some Pizza and he watched it with us. "I whispered something to Serenity and she shook her head yes.

I got up and quietly went over to where Joey was sitting and when one of the gory parts came, I touched his arm and he let out a girlie scream and nearly jumped out of his pants.

I started laughing so hard that I had to run to the bathroom or I would of pissed my pants.

When I got back, Ryou had stopped the Movie and the look of sheer hatred was on Joey's face.

"Now who is scared" I said.

Serenity was laughing so hard that she had tears flowing down her face.

Joey got up and said "if I could I'd smack you along side your head."

Ryou stood up and stood between us. "No fighting allowed in here" he said.

"Bakura and Joey settle down, Serenity said. Joey you had that coming by teasing me about the Movie. I asked Bakura to do that to you."

"You did what" he said?

"Got ya," she smiled a very devious smile at him.

"You're getting pretty good he said, and Bakura I want to apologize for what I said to you. Listen I want to thank you for helping Serenity today." He held out his hand for Bakura to shake and he did.

"I was glad that I was there to help her." Bakura said.

"Sis, we need to get home and let the folks know about your ankle" he said.

Bakura went over and picked Serenity up and carried her out to Joey's car and sat her on the seat.

Again she kissed me on the cheek and "whispered that she had a great time today." She touched my cheek and smiled at me.

I went back inside with a very strange feeling inside of me, What it was I don't know, but I do know that I liked it a whole lot.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

It was over three weeks since I had helped Serenity and I was walking along the road to town, when a red sports car pulled over to the side of the road.

The passenger side door opened, and out got Serenity. She ran over to me and asked if "I wanted a lift into town?"

"I guess I said and we climbed into the car."

Joey was at the wheel and he nodded to me as I sat in the back.

Serenity turned around and asked "me how I was?"

"I told her that I was fine and asked how her ankle was."

"It's better and thanks again for helping." She said.

"Where are you going" Joey asked me?

"You can drop me off at the Market" I said to him.

Serenity got out and I climbed out of the back and was going to tell her good-bye when she said "that she had to do some shopping too, and could she come with me?"

"I told Joey thanks for the ride" and he said "okay and drove off.

As we entered the store, people gave her strange looks. I didn't want to cause her any harm and I "suggested that she shop alone, but she just kept walking along side of me and didn't pay anyone any attention."

I got a cart and did my shopping and was going to check out when all of a sudden the people started to scream.

In the front of the store, there was a man and he was robbing it.

I grabbed Serenity and headed to the back of the store. "I told her to call 911 and let them know what was going on."

"What are you going to do" she asked me?

"Don't worry" I told her and she got out her phone and called the Police.

I headed to the front of the store to see if I could help. The Manager had a gun to his head and the robber said "if the people didn't do what he said he would blow the Managers head off" and he meant business.

I went around the other side to see if I could get behind the man. I crept up on the man and grabbed him by his neck and he dropped the gun.

Just then the Police got there and they told "me to put my hands in the air."

Hey, don't the Manager said. "He is the one who saved me."

They took the man into custody and everyone cheered. Just then Serenity came running towards me and she looked really pissed off.

"She hit me in the arm and told me if I ever did anything so stupid again she'd smack me so hard that my head would fall off."

I believed her. I put my arms around her and she started to cry. "Bakura you could have been killed" she sobbed.

"Hey, I'm just fine" I told her, but she kept on crying.

"Bring her over here" the Manager said to me.

I had her sit down and they got her some water to drink. "Miss, the Manager said. Your man here is a real Hero."

_Her man is that what they think I needed to let them know that what they were thinking was all wrong. Bakura thought to himself._

When she stood up and threw her arms around my neck and really kissed me. It took me by surprise and all I could do was kiss her back. "My man had better never do anything so stupid again she said as she looked me right in the eyes, do you understand me" she asked?

"Yes" I said to her. I got her the hell out of there and we walked to the Park to talk.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

At the Park:

As they sat there, I waited for her to start yelling at me, but she did the opposite, she grabbed me and kissed me like she couldn't let me go.

"Hey, we need to stop" I said.

"Bakura promise me that you'll never do anything like that again. I couldn't stand it if you were to get hurt." She said.

"Serenity, you're over reacting I said. Listen what the manager said; well I don't think it would be a very good idea for you to get involved with me."

She just stared at me, and then she laughed out loud. "Too late for that she said. I know who you are and what people say about you, but that's not the real you, she said. I've seen the real you, and I love what I've seen and I don't ever want to be without that man."

Tears filled my eyes and she reached up and wiped my face. I kissed her like a lover would for the first time and I really loved the feeling it brought me.

I knew that we had to be careful or something would happen that neither of us wanted.

"Serenity, I said we need to stop this right now."

She looked my in the eye and said, "I love you whether you want me to or not."

"I know that you do, but aren't you afraid of what people will say" I asked her?

"Bakura, you know that I don't give a damn what others will say, but I do care what you have to say. So I'm going to ask you this just once, do you love me and do you want to keep seeing me?"

God she was making this so hard for me. "Listen, you know that I love you too, and yes I want to keep seeing you" I said.

"Then what is the problem" she asked me?

"You're underage and I could get into a lot of trouble if I keep seeing you" I said.

"Not if we're married" she said, and I nearly fell over.

"What in the hell are you saying," I wanted to know?

"Will you marry me," she asked? I guess I had a stupid look on my face, because it made her smile at me.

"Are you really sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with me," I asked her?

"You know I do, so what do you say?" She said to me.

"If your father gives us his blessing then yes I will marry you" I said. She had tears in her eyes and she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. It took all my strength to keep from taking her right there.

As I stood in front of Mr. Wheeler, I was more scared then any other time in my entire life. He sensed my fear and he tried to make me feel at ease.

"Alright what is it that you want to talk to me about" he asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "sir I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

"Well I see" he said. Serenity he said and she came to see what he wanted.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you in love with his man?" Her father wanted to know.

"Yes, I am she said and I want to marry him if you let us."

"Is there any reason for this marriage" he asked?

Bakura didn't understand what he was saying, but Serenity knew.

"No, dad I'm not pregnant if that's what you're asking."

I guess I had a strange look on my face and that made her father laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry for asking that question, but you have to understand that I'm a father and as a father I have to make sure that my daughter is marrying you because she's in love with you and nothing else."

"I said that I understood him even if I didn't and we shook hands." We talked for awhile and then I said "that I needed to get home."

She walked me to the door and then she really kissed me and I wanted nothing more then to take her right there. She knew and she giggled because of the hold she had on me.

When I got home I asked Ryou if "I could talk to him?"

"What about" he asked me?

Listen I said, "Serenity and I are going to get married I told him."

Ryou's mouth dropped open and it actually made me laugh out loud.

He blinked and then he said "that he was happy for us."

"Listen can I ask what did her father mean when he asked if she was pregnant?"

Ryou laughed and said "that he wanted to know if we had made love yet."

"What I yelled. Hey, all we've done is to kiss" I told him.

Ryou put his arm around me and said "that it was an honest thing for her father to wonder and that I couldn't hold it against him.

I knew he was right, and the idea of making love to her well it made me all warm inside.

Yes I had thought of making love to Serenity and what it would be like but I was afraid of hurting her.

I knew that she was a virgin and I'm not a very gentle man and when I get worked up I can hurt someone without really realizing what I'm doing.

But the thought of making love to her was really getting me horny and I had to go take a cold shower before I embarrassed myself."

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Serenity was in her room and she was thinking about Bakura when her father knocked on her door. She opened the door and Hank asked "if they could talk?"

"What about" she asked him?

"Honey are you sure you don't just like the idea of Bakura paying attention to you, or are you really in love with him?" he wanted to know.

"Dad, I know that I'm your little girl and that you don't like the idea of me falling in love and especially with someone like Bakura but I can tell you that I'm so in love with him that if he asked I would make love to him right now." she told her father.

Hank closed his eyes because she was just like her mother. And then he said, "alright if that's how you feel then I give you both my blessings, but please wait for awhile before you go to far, at least wait until after the Wedding."

"Daddy, I love you and I know that we need to get to know each other better before we do anything like that." She hugged her father and gave him a kiss.

Back at Bakura's house:

Bakura looked at his brother with such an expression, that Ryou knew he wanted to talk about something but didn't know where to begin so he asked his brother "Bakura what is the matter?"

"This is really embarrassing he began. I know sex, but how do I go about asking Serenity to marry me and then what do I do next?"

Ryou almost burst out laughing because here was his big brother and he didn't know diddly squat about romancing the woman that he loves. So Ryou took a deep breath and he began. "First you have to buy her an engagement ring, nothing to gaudy and then you have to go over to her house and get down on one knee and taking her hand in yours, you ask her to become your wife and then you put the ring on her finger."

"What do I do after that?" Bakura asked. He was getting so nervous that he was either going to throw up or piss his pants.

"You have to decide when you want to get married, where the Wedding is to be and make up a guest list as to whom you both want to come to your Wedding" Ryou told him.

Bakura wanted just to go to bed and never get up, he was so damn confused, but deep down inside he was also excited he was going to marry Serenity whom he had fallen so madly in love with.

At Kaiba's house:

The phone rang and it was Hank wanting to talk to his son.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Joey asked.

Hank laughed out loud and then he said "nothings really the matter I just wanted to let you know that your sister is going to marry Bakura."

There was silence on the other end and then Seto's voice came on the line. "Hank what he heck just happened?" he asked.

Hank was confused. "Where is Joey?" he asked Seto.

"He's fainted Seto said. What on earth did you just tell him?" Seto wanted to know.

"I told him that Serenity and Bakura were going to get married" Hank told Seto.

Seto burst out laughing "no wonder he fainted, I would to if my father had told me that" Seto said.

"Listen have Joey call me when he comes to" Hank told Seto.

Joey finally came to and he closed his eyes and said to himself I can't believe what my father had just told me. I really hope that they will be happy and I have to tell Bakura if he hurts my sister then he will have to deal with me, but how do I do that without him killing me?

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Bakura didn't know the first thing about buying an engagement ring and Ryou suggested that he talk to Ishizu about helping him.

At the Domino Museum:

The phone rang in Ishizu's Office and when she answered it, she was surprised when it was Bakura.

"How can I help you" she asked Bakura.

Bakura went on to tell her "Serenity and I are getting married and I have to buy her an engagement ring and I don't know the first thing about doing it and I was wondering if you'd help me?"

Ishizu had to hold back her laughter and she then told Bakura "I'd be more then happy to help you, come down here and we can go to the Jewerly Store together."

"I want to thank you for doing this for us" he told Ishizu, and then the line went dead.

Ishizu still couldn't believe that he was going to marry Joey's sister, but as she thought about it he was a very good looking man and Serenity was a very bright young woman and she must really love Bakura to want to marry him.

Malik asked his sister "who was calling" and she told him "that it was business" and that meant if she wanted him to know she'd tell him other then that keep his nose out of her business.

As Malik was leaving his sister's Office he ran into Bakura. He wondered what he was doing here?

Bakura acknowledeged Malik by nodding his head and kept on walking down the hall. He knocked on Ishizu's door.

Ishizu opened the door and she smiled at Bakura and said "let's go and get you a ring."

At the Jewerly Store, Ishizu asked Bakura "what Serenity was like?"

He asked her "why?"

Ishizu explained to Bakura "that the ring should show the personality of the one that is going to be wearing it."

As Bakura told Ishizu how he thought about Serenity, Ishizu got misty eyed and then she pointed out a very beautiful ring that was meant for the hand of a very special lady.

The Jewler asked Bakura what size he needed to ring to be and he took out a piece of paper that had a size Serenity's finger was because Hank had told him. Then the Jewler showed him the ring and Bakura almost cried because it did make him think about Serenity. Then the Jewler put the ring in a small black box and Bakura paid for the ring and he thanked the man for helping him.

As they left the Jewerly Store, Bakura turned to Ishizu and he gave her a kiss on her cheek and he again thanked her for helping him.

Ishizu touched the side of his face and she said "she is one very lucky lady to have you love her" and then she went back to the Museum and he went on home.

When Bakura got home, Joey was sitting in the living room talking to Ryou.

As I entered the room Joey stood up and I knew that he wanted to talk to me but he was probably scared shitless so I put him out of his misery and said "lets go talk" and I went to the kitchen and Joey followed.

I sat at the table and motioned for him to do so too. As he sat down he took a deep breath and then he said "do you really love her?"

"Joey I said I love her more life itself and I promise to show her each and everyday."

"That's all I wanted to know and I was also going to tell you that if you ever made her cry that I'll be here and I'll kick your ass!" Joey told Bakura.

Bakura stood and offered his hand to Joey and he told him "thank you for being honest and having the guts to be the kind of brother that I knew you were. You nor your father will ever have to worry about me hurting her, because I'd rather kill myself then to cause her any kind of pain."

Ryou stood there in the doorway listening to them and he couldn't of been more proud of his brother or of Joey for being the kind of brothers that they were. He and Serenity were both very lucky to have them love them.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Bakura had made reservations at a very fancy restaurant and that is were he planned on asking Serenity to marry him. When they arrived they were shown to a very elegant table and Bakura even pulled her chair out for her. Serenity was so nervous because there were so many utensils and she didn't know which ones to use. Bakura must of picked up on how she felt because he smiled at her and whispered "which one of these do I use first?"

That made her laugh and she told him "I don't know, but lets just enjoy ourselves and pretend that we do."

It just so happened that Duke and Tristan were at the same restaurant and when they saw them together it shocked the heck out of them. Just then Tea and her friend Lyn came back from the little girls room and when Tristan whispered "look over there" Tea smiled and told him "mind your business and leave them alone."

Tea knew about them because Serenity had told her and she thought that she was one lucky girl.

The Waiter asked "if they were ready to order?"

Serenity smiled up at the man and she whispered "what do you recommend?"

The man smiled back at her and he then realized that this must be a special night for them and he said "why don't you let me order for the two of you and just enjoy yourselves."

Bakura thanked the man and then he reached across the table and took Serenity's hand and then he whispered "I'm one very lucky man tonight. I'm with a very lovely lady whom I love" and then he reached into his pocket and brought out a small black box and he stood up and walked over to her and knelt down on one knee and he said "Serenity Wheeler would you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" And then he opened the box and took the ring out and placed it on her finger.

Serenity had tears in her eyes and she looked down at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and she then looked at Bakura and told him "Yes, I'll marry you." She then leaned over and kissed him right there and everyone around them smiled and Tea and Lyn had tears running down their faces.

When the Waiter returned he saw what was happening and he smiled at the young couple. He then went back into the kitchen and spoke to the Manager. Then he came back out with a bottle of their best Champaign and they toasted each other. It was a magical evening for them.

When they were done eating, they went for a moonlight walk and she was almost floating on air because she was so darn happy. Bakura couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this lovely lady willing to marry him. As they walked it seemed like the evening was theirs alone. Finally they went back to his car and he drove her home.

Serenity didn't want this evening to end and Bakura felt the same. When he pulled up in front of her house, he turned off the engine and they just sat there. He pulled her into his arms and they held onto each other and just sat there. Finally he got out and opened the car door for her. When he walked her to the front door he kissed her and it was like a magical moment. Serenity felt like a Princess and he was her Prince. When he lifted his head he smiled down at her.

Serenity then whispered "I wish this evening could go on forever." She laid her head on his chest and held on not wanting to let go.

Bakura finally said "honey we have to stop or I won't be able to leave you."

Serenity then looked up into his eyes and she smiled and touched the side of his face and she softly said "I love you so damn much and I can't wait to become your wife."

Bakura closed his eyes and forced his body to relax because he was getting a hard on that hurt like hell and he knew that if he didn't get away from her he would take her right there. Just then the door opened and there stood her father.

"Did you two enjoy your dinner?" he asked. Hank knew what Bakura was going through and he decided to help him out by making them stand apart.

"Daddy look at the ring Bakura gave me" Serenity said as she showed her father. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He then held out his hand and Bakura shook it. "I think that it's time for you to come in" Hank said to her. Bakura gave him a look like he was saying thanks.

Serenity kissed Bakura on more time and then he walked back to his car and drove home.

When Hank closed the door all he could do was to smile as he watched his daughter. She was so happy and all she could do was smile. Hank knew that even though her mother was no longer with them she was smiling down from heaven.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

All the invitations were sent out for the Wedding. This is what they said.

We wish to invite you to the Wedding of Bakura to Serenity Wheeler. To be held in the back yard of the Kaiba Manor. On the eleventh day of the month of February. Formal attire required.

Joey and Seto wanted to do something for Bakura so they decided to throw him a Bachelor Party. It was to be at the Kaiba Manor and a very special guest would be there. (a stripper, but they couldn't let the ladies know.) Because of Mokuba's age, Yugi, Ryou and Malik decided to take him to a movie on that night.

Tea decided to throw Serenity a Wedding Party on the same night. What Serenity didn't know was that Mai and Tea had paid for a male stripper to come and dance for them.

So on the night of the two parties, both Serenity and Bakura were both a little nervous about what their friends had in store for them.

"I know that there will probably be a stripper at the party that your brother and the others are planning" Bakura told her.

"You can be real certain that they are also going to have a stripper at my party too" Serenity said.

Bakura was really concerned how Serenity would react if she found out and it was the same for Serenity, but when it all came out, neither of them were.

Now to the Stag Party:

All the men were there and so was a lot of booze. Bakura was really enjoying the ribbing he was getting from all of the guys. But one thing was true, when Marik stood up and said "Bakura you are one lucky bastard to be getting such a classy lady as Serenity to marry your sorry ass."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and when Seto went to answer it, there stood the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

She had the body of a sultry dancer and when she turned on the music and she started dancing every man there was really excited, except for one Marik. It was his older sister Ishizu dancing and boy was she good.

Bakura couldn't believe that she would be doing this but when she was through she walked over to where he was standing and she said "this is for you my friend" and then she kissed his cheek and she left.

Now the party was in full gear and by the time it was over everyone there was certainly drunk.

Now we go to the Party for Serenity:

The party the ladies was throwing for Serenity was quiet tame compared to the one the men threw. They laughed and joked like the men, but there wasn't any real hard liquor. But there was a male stripper and when he came, there wasn't a woman who wasn't excited including Serenity.

The stripper was Odeon and he had the most delicious body any of the ladies had ever seen. His body was shaped almost like Adonis, his muscles rippled as he moved around the room and when he got in front of the table where Serenity, Tea and Mai were sitting, well let's just say that all of them were excited by what they were seeing.

When he was done Odeon walked over to Serenity and bowed and whispered "he's a very lucky man to get a beauty such as yourself" and then he left.

When the party was over and Tea and Mai took her home all they could talk about was the stripper.

Laughingly Serenity said "Mai I think you just might of found your dream date" and they all started laughing.

When Serenity got home Hank was sitting on the couch and beside him were Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba. Serenity went over and asked "what are they doing here?"

Hank told her "that the men at the Stag Party were all passed out from to much liquor and that Mokuba was afraid to stay there alone because Seto had given everyone the night off and so he and the others were spending the night there."

Serenity looked at Yugi and asked "did you leave a note tell Seto where his brother was?"

Mokuba went over to her and she told her "I did" and then he motioned for her to lean down and he whispered "do you think that they are alright?"

She smiled at Mokuba and told him "yes, they just got a little carried away giving Bakura his party and that the next morning Seto would be here to take you home." What she didn't tell him was that as soon as the sun rose in the morning she was going over there and make sure that Seto was here.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Early the next morning Serenity was knocking on the door of the Kaiba Manor, and Roland answered it door.

"Where are they?" Serenity asked.

Roland pointed to the door of the Great Room and he said "they are still sleeping."

"Go get lots of coffee and some aspirins they're going to need it when I'm through with them." she told Roland.

Serenity quietly opened the door and standing there she looked around the room and everywhere she looked there someone lying on the floor. She opened her purse and took out an Air Horn and holding it up above her head she pressed the button and out came the loudest most horrible noise known to man. HONK!

Everyone of the men jumped up and they screamed because the noise hurt their heads. "What in the hell is going on!" yelled Seto as he tried to get off the floor without hurt in head any more then it did.

Seto looked through red stained eyes and there stood Serenity and she had the look of sheer anger in her eyes.

Serenity yelled "listen up and listen good. Everyone of you idiots are to get a shower and have some coffee and be ready when I come back in one hour, and that means you too Bakura!!!" And then she walked out the door and slammed it and they all groaned because of the noise.

Roland was pushing a cart loaded with two big urns of coffee and several bottles of aspirins. He had a smile on his face as he asked "what in the world did you just do?"

Serenity showed him the Air Horn and he nearly fell over laughing. "I've given then one hour to try to get sobered up and then step two begins" she told Roland. She then walked towards the kitchen to call her father.

Hank was laughing so hard that he had to sit down when she called and told him what she did to the men. "Honey, never get mad at me okay?" he said. Mokuba and the others were eating breakfast when he was talking to Serenity.

"What was so funny?" Mokuba asked Hank

When he told them all of them were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. "Good for her" Yugi said.

Back at the Kaiba Manor:

Serenity walked back into the room and everyone was nursing a cup of coffee. "Now if any of you ever think of doing this again then I have to warn you you'll get this and much more" Serenity told them. She then turned her attention on Seto "your little brother and the others stayed with dad and me because Mokuba was afraid to stay alone and he was scared that all of you were hurt, so I'd advise Yami, Marik and you Seto to get changed and go to my house and let them know that all of you are alright!" she told them.

She walked over to Bakura and touched his head, and asked him "are you going to be alright?"

Bakura looked at her and he had tears in his eyes "baby I didn't mean for this to get so out of control" he said. She kissed his tears away and all the other could do was to stare at them. She yelled at them and she kissed him, it wasn't fair but none of them had the guts to say anything after what she did to them earlier.

Seto, Yami and Marik went upstairs to shower and get dressed and they all went over to the Wheeler Residence and there they told their brothers "we are alright, we just had to much to drink" and then they promised never to do that again and they all forgave them. Hank was smiling at the scene and Seto went over and asked Hank "did your daughter tell you what she did to us this morning?"

Hank laughed out loud and he told Seto "yes she did and I have to tell you that I'm never going to get her angry at me." They all laughed then. "Where is Serenity and Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"When we left to come here, she was making sure that he was alright" Seto told him. Ryou laughed out loud and then he said "I bet that she blamed all of you for getting him drunk, didn't she?"

Just then the front door opened and in walked a very sick looking Joey and Bakura followed by a not so happy Serenity. When Hank saw them he nearly fell off the chair laughing. If I only had a camera, this would be a Kodiak Moment. And they all laughed.

A/N: Chapter 10 will have the Wedding.

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Today is the day of the Wedding. It is going to be at Kaiba Manor. Seto out did himself making sure that everything was just right of the Ceremony.

Tea and Mai are in with Serenity putting on the finish touches so that she will be a vision in white. As she looks at herself in the mirror she can't believe that in a few hours she will be married to the man of her dreams.

Seto and Joey are with Bakura who is going out of his mind. "Are you really sure that I have to wear this Tuxedo?" Bakura asked them. Both Seto and Joey are about to lost it. Ryou comes in and he can't believe how handsome his brother is. As the brothers look at each other they get tears in their eyes. "Don't you dare cry" Bakura tells Ryou.

It is about time for them to go and get in place. As they all walk out of the room, Bakura is really nervous. "What if I do something stupid" he said. Ryou smiles at his brother and he tell him "you'll be just fine."

Hank goes to the room to get Serenity. Tea and Mai were leaving when he came walking up. "She's so beautiful" they tell him. Hank opened the door and there stood his daughter and she looks so much like her mother that he had to take a deep breath or he would of started crying. "Baby your beautiful" he tells her. Serenity smiled at her father and she gives him a kiss. Just then they hear the music and he offers her his arm and they leave to go to the man she is going to marry.

As Bakura stand there waiting for his bride to be he didn't have to wait very long, because there walking beside her father was Serenity and she was a vision in white. She was so beautiful that it took Bakura's breath away. Hank placed her hand in his as the Minister asked "who gives this young lady to this man?" Hank said "I do."

As the Minister was reciting the words, Bakura looked at Serenity and all they could see were each other. "Today were are here to unite this man and this woman in the bonds of Holy Matrimony the Minister said. Each of them have written their own vows and Serenity would like to go first."

Serenity:

I am standing here before our friends, families and God I pledge my heart, soul and love to you Bakura. I vow to make everyday be like our first day and to always show you how much I love you. I never thought that when we met that first day that I would fall head over heals in love with you, but I did. I want to thank all our friends and families for supporting us and to you Bakura I will always love you for the rest of our days on this earth.

Bakura:

As I stand here before our friends, families and God I pledge my heart, soul and all my love to you Serenity. I vow that I will show you each and everyday just how much I love you. When I first saw you in the Park I never thought that someday I would be standing beside you exchanging our Wedding vows. I will for now and forever promise to make our days as a couple be the same as they are now. I use to walk alone, but today I will be walking beside the lady that changed my life forever.

The Minister then asked for the rings and as each of them recited their vows they placed a ring on the others hand and then the Minister announced "I give you Bakura and Serenity Bakura. Everyone cheered and Hank was wiping tears from his face when he closed his eyes and thought to himself "Mary our baby girl is all grown up and how she will be giving all her love to another man. I love you and always will, you are the only woman that I will ever love and someday we will be together and no one can stop that from happening. (Hank was talking to his late wife and mother of Joey and Serenity.)

And so began their lives together which lasted till the were both in their eighties and they had six children, three great children and one great-great grandchild. As they walked that long road to the light they were met there by Serenity's parents, Joey, Seto, Marik and Yami. As they stood there looking down on their loved ones each of them knew that someday they all would be together again.

A/N: I want to thank Tomboy 601 and Egyptology 1996 and anyone else that has read and reviewed this story.

THE END


End file.
